Chapter 05: The Kloden Wildwood
Chapter 05: The Kloden Wildwood, also known as the Battle of Kloden Forest is the fifth chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this Chapter is called Wildwood Warfare at Kloden. Story After retaking the Great Vasel Bridge, the Gallian army began their counter offensive against imperial forces and into the central Gallia. To support the efforts of the regular army, the militia is tasked with taking control of the main imperial supply base in southern Gallia located in the forest of Kloden in the south. After the briefing with Captain Varrot, Faldio confesses his unease regarding the upcoming mission within the confines of the dense forest. Welkin offers Faldio some encouragement, stating that nature can be harsh, but that it also provides hints on how to work with the environment, making it a potentially powerful ally. Sensing the wisdom behind his advice, Faldio agrees to take Welkin's words into consideration. As Faldio had anticipated, the slow and difficult trek through the dense forest was having a effect on the overall morale of the militia. Welkin the other hand appears untroubled by the long hyke, frequently crouching to examine the forest floor which attracts disparaging looks from Rosie and Largo, Alicia worried that Welkins actions were having a negative effect on the troops tries to confront him but she is abruptly shrugged off as he passes her a handfull of black pellets which he soon reveals are animal droppings to Alicia's disgust. Welkin's keen eye is not wasted however as he reveals to the squad that he had successfully discovered an animal trail which they could use to navigate through the thick forest allowing a squad to successfully flank the Imperial base while the main force assult the base head on with support of the edelweiss. Topography Here is a brief on the task at hand "Here is a brief on the task at hand. The enemy's supply base is located at the east end of these woods, tucked behind a tight defensive line. Your squad will sweep in and attack from the west to capture it and cut off their lifeline. I suggest you hit the base head-on with your tank while foot soldiers take the north path behind the enemy's back. Your objective is the occupation of the enemy's base camp. Tread carefully. I suspect they've planted mines all across the area leading up to the base. You should be able to see them, but be careful. Accidentally stepping on one will mean major damage. An engineer can dismantle a land mine by approaching it and pressing the OK button when the command appears. Also remember that a tank can roll over land mines without sustaining damage. That's another way to clear the road. Conversely, foot soldiers can walk on the larger anti-tank mines unharmed, but a tank will take tread damage. We've heard word that enemy backup is approaching even now. Get out there and claim that base, fast." 'Mission objectives' Victory *The enemy base camp is captured Failure *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *All ally soldiers and reserves are killed *20 turns pass "Now, let's begin the operation. I'm confident victory is within reach." Strategy Rewards Aftermath Squad 7's attempt to overtake the enemy supply base seemed to be going quite smoothly until General Jaeger arrived with his tanks, Lupus. With his overwhelming tactical prowess, General Jaeger was able to disorient the militia long enough to organize a full retreat, successfully minimizing the losses suffered by the Imperial army. Though the militia did success in overtaking the supply base, thus severing the enemy supply lines, Welkin felt rather perturbed by the enemy's obvious skill. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions